There are in existence various golf bag carts and golf bag cart units on which a golf bag is or may be engaged. To enhance versatility in use, some of such golf bag carts and cart units are operable (e.g. by a user) to move between a collapsed configuration (in which it may be placed in a boot of a car) and an expanded configuration (in which it may be towed to move along a surface, e.g. on a golf field). It is found that even when such a conventional golf bag cart or cart unit is in the collapsed configuration, it (including the golf bag attached to it) still occupies a relatively large space, and therefore is not compact enough for storage in a boot of a car. A user then has to detach the golf bag from the cart, and place the bag on the rear seat, while leaving the cart unit in the boot. Such thus adds to the inconvenience in using such a convention golf bag cart or cart unit. In addition, it is found that the force required to move the golf bag cart or golf bag cart unit between the collapsed configuration and the expanded configuration is rather large, thus making it difficult or uncomfortable to use, e.g. by women or the elderly.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a golf bag cart unit and a golf bag cart in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.